Friendship That Lasts A Lifetime
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: A Friendship Fic About None Other Than Demi And Selena :
1. Chapter 1

**HOOLLAAAAA Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While But This Is A New Story! I'm Gonna Upload The Next Chapter Of ALWD Soooooonnn (Today) Anyway On This Story (Friendship That Lasts A Lifetime) I Got The Pleasure Of Working With Miss IAmSRAK (Previously alexsonny and There Were Two Numbers After Her name But I Forgot What They Were ) BUT Anyway She Is SOOOO Awesome Go Check Out Her Stories They're TOTALLY Rad! She Wrote This Chapter I'll Upload The Next One After This ADDIIIOOOOSSS ~ Molli xoxox**

The sun was shining bright as I got out of my car with my mother. This was my first audition ever and I was extremely nervous about it.  
>I had always sung and danced but acting was a bit new to me. I knew that if I got this role, I would be able to get a better one, sooner or later. It was Barney and Friends for crying out loud! The most popular children's show ever!<br>There must have been around fourteen hundred girls outside in the line wanting to get a role. As I joined them too, I felt a lot more nervous. My chances of getting the role were falling faster and faster.  
>I tried to calm myself down by sitting down and taking off my blue jeans jacket, to color with the colors I had brought with me.<br>You must be wondering who I am. Hm, let me answer your question. My name is Demetria Devonne Lovato, also known as Demi Lovato. I am 7 years old. I live with my older sister, mother and stepfather. My father left us a few years ago and my mother remarried only a month ago. My stepfather is great and he loves my sister and I a lot. I sing, dance and play the piano. I am also learning how to play the guitar. I also occasionally act.  
>That's enough information about me for now.<br>I had started to colour in the butterfly I drew, when I noticed a girl around my age with a woman who must be in her early twenties, behind me. The girl was pretty, with dark brown hair and eyes.  
>I decided to ask her to sit with me as she seemed nice.<br>"Hi! Do you want to sit on my jacket with me and color?" I asked smiling at her.  
>The girl smiled timidly at me and said, "I would love to! Thank you! By the way, I'm Selena," She added as she sat down.<br>"It's really nice to meet you Selena! My name is Demetria, but everyone calls me Demi," I grinned at her.

**Yah Yah Yah Don't Moan At Us That It's Short We KNOW ALREADY! Hehe It Will Get Longer I Promise 3 xoxoxoxoxoxo Molli 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AYYOOOO Bubzies (hehe Funny Word!) So This Is The 2****nd**** Chapter Of Friendship That Lasts A Lifetime I Just Wanna Say Another HUUUUGGGEEEE Thank You To IAmSRAK Who Is Helping Me With This Story! She Did An AMAZING Job With Writing The First Chapter Now I Gotta Keep My End Of the Bargain And Write This Chapter! She Will write The Next One Then Me Then Her Then Me And So On….. Anyway On With The Chapter **

Selena And I Had Finished Coloring And Now Were Just Talking About Random Things. I Found Out That She Was From Grand Prairie And That She Is Only A Month Older Than Me. I Looked Up From Her Pretty Smile And Saw That We Were Nearing The Front of The Line And My Smile Dropped I Immediately Started To Get Nervous And The Cramps In My Stomach Got Worse The Closer We Got. Selena Saw My Discomfort And Looked Behind Her.

She Saw How Close We Were And Understood What Was Wrong. She Came Over And Hugged Me.

"Hey, It's Okay You'll Be Fine! The Audition Will Go Great!" She Said

"Are You Sure?" I Asked Her

"YES!" She Answered And Hugged me Once More. Are Heads Turned As Soon As We Heard

"The Two Next Auditioners Please,"

Selena Grabbed My Hand And We Walked Into The Waiting Room. We Sat For A While Then A Boy With Blonde Shaggy Hair Came Out Smiling. Selena Squeezed My Hand And Stood Up. She Walked Through The Door.

**SELENA'S AUDITION**

(P= Producer S= Selena)

P- Hello There

S- Hi, I'm Selena And I Am 7 Years Old *Smiles A Toothy Grin*

P-What A Lovely Name, *Hands Her A Script* Could You Please Read Some Lines For Us?

S- Sure *Pauses* (As Gianna) Look Jimmy, Angela, Kristy Its Barney! *Giggles* C'mon Guys Lets Ask Him If He Wants To Play Jump Rope With Us. BARNEY BARNEY BARNEY Please Can You Play Jump Rope With Us? We Forgot The Rhyme And We Need Your Help *Waits While "BARNEY" Says His Line* Thank You So Much Barney *Hugs Him*

P- That Was Really Good Selena, We Will Be In Contact To Let You Know If You Got The Part

S- Okay, Thank You Bye

Selena Skips Out Of The Room. I See Her Smiling I Hug Her And Walk Into The Audition Room.

**DEMI'S AUDITION**

(P= Producer D= Demi)

P- Hello

D- Hi, I'm Demetria But You Can Call Me Demi! I'm 7 Years Old

P-*Hand Her Script* Please Read Some Of The Lines

D- Sure *Pauses* (As Angela) Guys Look What I Found, It's a Bunch Of Instruments! Here Gianna You Take The Flute Kristy You Take The Recorder Jimmy You Take The Kettle Drum And I'll Take The Trumpet. But Wait We Have An Extra Saxophone What Do We Do With It?

P- (As Barney) I'll Use It

D-BARNEY!

P- That Was Great Demi! We'll Call Your Mom If You Get The Part.

D- Alright Thank You Very Much, Goodbye

I Walked Out The Room And Saw Selena. I Smiled

"You Waited For Me?" I Asked

"Of Course I Did Silly!" She Giggled We Walked Out Arm In Arm. We Saw Our Mothers Chatting To Each Other And Walked Over To Them.

"Demi I Have Invited Selena, Her Mother Mandy And Her Stepfather Brian **(IDK If Mandy And Brian Were Married Then But Let's Say They Are) **Over For Dinner Tonight. Selena And I Squealed And Bid Our Goodbyes Until Tonight And Parted Ways.

As Soon As We Got Of The Car I Sprinted To The Door And Knocked. My Daddy (Eddie) Opened The Door I Hugged Him Quickly And Then Ran To My Room To Get Dressed I Could Faintly Hear Mom Telling My Dad And My Older Sister Dallas What Was Happening. I Picked Out A White Dress With Purple Stars And Ran Out To My Older Sister Dallas.

"Dallas, Could You Please Do My Hair For Me?"

"Of Course Baby Girl Sit Here," She Said And Patted Her Lap. I Crawled Into Her Lap. She Brushed My Hair And Put A Headband In It. We Continued To Sit Like This And Watched TV. I Snuggled Into Dallas And She Put Her Arms Around My Waist **(In This Story Her And Dallas Are Gonna be Really Touchy Feely Sisters) **Mom Came And Took A Picture. We Heard The Door Bell Dallas's Arms Were Restricting Me So My Dad Went And Got The Door Selena Walked In With Her Parents She Spotted Me And Came Over To The Couch. I Got Off Dallas's Lap And Hugged Selena. She Handed Me A Friendship Bracelet And She Had One On Her Wrist Too. I Smiled.

"Selly, This Is My Sister Dallas, Dall This Is My Friend ("BEST" Selena Cut In) Selena," She Smiled At Each Other And Then Dallas Went To Do Some Homework. I Took Selena To My Bedroom. We Sat On My Bed And Read Stories And Then Had Dinner And Dessert. Then She Had To Go Home I Hugged Her And She Left Dallas And I Shared A Room So I Went And Sat On Her Bed. She Came In And Picked Me Up.

"Get Your PJs On And Brush Your Teeth!" She Said. She Had Already Done It So I Ran Off And Did It Then Kissed My Momma And Daddy Goodnight. I Crawled Into Dallas Bed Next To Her. She Read Me A Story I Drifted Off To Sleep In The Middle. I Could Feel Her Eyes On Me And Heard Her Put Down The Book. She Kissed Me On The Forehead Layed Down And I Cuddled Into Her. I Heard Daddy Walk Down The Hall And Heard Momma "Awwwing" And The Click Of The Camera Before I Fell Into A Deep Slumber.

**Okay PHEW! As I Promised A Longer Chapter 3 Molli **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO HHEERRREEE thhaannkks IAMSRAK its an amazing chapter **

It had been a week since my audition. I was getting impatient day by day. I wanted to know if I had gotten the role or not.

I was not worried about never getting a phone call because I called Selena today and she told me that she hadn't received a phone call either.

Right when I had decided to call the directors to ask them about my audition, my phone rung.

I hurriedly ran down the stairs and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello. Is this Ms. Demi Lovato speaking?" The man spoke.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" I asked, trying to sound formal and not anxious.

"I am calling you to inform you that you have got the part you auditioned for as Angela in Barney and Friends. Congratulations," He said.

Oh my gosh! I got the part! I can't believe it!

"Thank you so much! When do I start rehearsals?" I asked eagerly.

"Come down to the studios tomorrow and we'll explain everything to you. Goodbye," He said.

"Bye!" I quickly said and put down the phone, back to its place.

"Mom! Dad! Dallas! Come in the kitchen!" I called out to everyone.

"What is it?" My sister asked me grumpily.

"I am going to play Angela in Barney! Isn't that great?" I said excitedly.

All of their eyes widened and they grinned hugely at me.

"Congratulations honey!" My mom and dad said together.

I smiled and gave each of them a huge, long lasting hug.

"I should call Selena and ask if she got the part too," I excused myself and picked up the receiver.

I dialed the number that I now know by heart.

Ring, ring...

"Hello?" Selena's mom spoke through the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Gomez! Is Selena there?" I asked her.

I could hear her smile through the phone as she said, "Yes, she's right beside me actually."

I heard her give the receiver to someone and heard Selena speak, "Hey Demi!"

"Hey Selena! Guess what?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me curiously.

"I got the part as Angela!" I practically shouted it out.

"Oh my goodness! That's great! I got the part as Gianna! They called me in tomorrow," She told me excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! We get to be together! They called me in tomorrow too! I guess we'll see each other then. Can't wait! Bye!" I said happily.

"Same here! Bye! See you tomorrow!" She chirped and with that we both hung up.

I told my family everything and we decided to go to a restaurant to celebrate my success. I have to say that this is the best day ever! And tomorrow will be better! (Lol, that rhymes. :P)


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG I AM SOOOOOO SORRYYYYY I haven't written in ages! Tbh I'm really busy with school and sports like exams and shit then Basketball games then also Dance, Singing and Acting rehearsals so uhm First of all I wanna thank IAMSRAK seriously and bear with me I am writing this as I go while listening to MeganAndLiz **

So it's morning and I am getting ready to go to the set of Barney. I woke up extra early and ran into the Kitchen. I poured myself some cereal and made some toast for Dallas. She woke up shortly after and joined me for breakfast. "So Dems, you excited?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh YES! I can't wait to see Selena again and meet all the cast/crew members," I squealed. Dallas giggled and washed her toast down with a glass of Orange Juice. I ran into my room and rummaged through my drawers pulled out a floral dress and pulled it over my head. I brushed my hair and tied it back. I ran out and brushed my teeth then got my dad to drive me to the set.

As soon as I saw Selena I ran over and gave her a big hug and that was just one of many to come….

**2005**

"Yo Sel, you still up to chill here after we have finished our work?" I asked Selena from across the table. We're homeschooled together due to the pressures of bullying. Selena looked up from her notebook with an apologetic smile and said "I'm can't Dem I am going to the movies with Jonah."

"But that's the 4th time in 2 weeks you've blown me off to hang out with him Selena, I'm your BEST FRIEND!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah but he's my BOYFRIEND!" she shouted back. I looked at her with a raged expression on my face.

"You know what why don't you just leave and get ready for your date with Jonah!" I screamed. She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door, "Make sure to text me ALL the details," I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

I ended up eating pickles while watching stupid movies the rest of the day. I went to bed at around 12 am. Around 3 hours later I heard my phone ring so I picked it up.

**Efhbehfcjc – Selena **__jfcbjefv- Demi

Hello

**Demi, please open the door**

Why should i?

**Just please**

I realized that how she choked on her words that she was upset. Before I could run downstairs a knock on my door was heard. It slowlI realized that how she choked on her words that she was upset. Before I could run downstairs a knock on my door was heard. It slowly opened and I saw Dallas walking back to her room. I looked up at Selena, I saw her mascara smeared face plus the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and immediately engulfed her in a hug. She cried into my chest for about an hour until I finally got her to speak.

"He said he need to go to the bathroom so he went out and after 20 minutes he still didn't come back so I went out into the lobby and he was making out with Alyssa Scott. I knew you were mad at me so I just hid in the park for a long time but I got to the point where I couldn't calm down and you're the only who could fix that," she sobbed.

"I may no longer go to that school but I swear tomorrow I am going to walk up to him and kick him so hard in y'know the part where it hurts that he will cry in front of the whole 8th grade!" I muttered furiously, no body and I repeat **NOBODY EVER **hurts my best friend like that. She ended up staying the night at my house. Like she was gonna go home and wake her parents… I don't think so…


End file.
